This invention relates to the field involving installation of drop ceilings and the like. The tool described herein and method for attaching a hanger bracket to a base ceiling may also be utilized for attaching hanging baskets, swag lights, or other apparatus to a ceiling. The instant invention is designed particularly for use in installing drop ceiling hangers to the base ceiling so that a metal framework for a drop ceiling may be attached.
In many building renovations or new construction it is desirable to attach a ceiling beneath the surface of the structural ceiling. This structural, or base, ceiling would normally be attached directly below the roof of the building. When it is desired to attach a drop ceiling below the base ceiling, one must first necessarily attach a metal framework beneath the base ceiling. This metal framework, once attached and leveled, may then be covered with small panels (normally 2 feet by 4 feet) which then completely cover the base ceiling and comprise the drop ceiling.
A number of devices have been patented directed to this particular problem. Of particular note is the 1987 patent issued to James Fall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,380. This patent involves a driver apparatus whereby a screw and hanger is threadedly driven into a wooden ceiling member from the floor level. The problem attacked by Fall involves attaching the hanger to the base ceiling from the floor while still being able to withdraw the driver apparatus without unduly entangling the wire which is attached to the bottom vertical leg of the hanger bracket. Once the hanger bracket is attached to the base ceiling, the attaching wire hangs from the hanger bracket a length of approximately one foot to eighteen inches. It is to these lower wires that the drop ceiling frame is attached. As shown in the Fall Patent, twisting the wire onto the vertical leg of the hanger and withdrawing the driver apparatus may involve an extensive outer shell and twisting mechanism as well as an intricate means for withdrawing the wire.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple yet effective means for attaching the wire and hanger bracket to the base ceiling while the operator is located on the floor. Since attaching the wire to the hanger bracket may be conveniently done at floor level, this device greatly simplifies the installation of a drop ceiling. It is also an object of this device to provide a work piece support which may be easily attached to the end of a telescoping pole so that a drop ceiling hanger bracket and wire may be attached to a base ceiling and easily withdrawn.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a simple method for attaching drop ceiling hanger brackets and wires to a base ceiling from the floor. Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon further reading of this specification.